


Gaze Upon These Monstrous Things

by PercyVQuinnIV



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Body Horror, Gray-Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Human/Monster Romance, It does end in sex though so be warned, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, No beta we kayak like Tim, Non-human, Other, Tentacle Monsters, jonmartin, past archivists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyVQuinnIV/pseuds/PercyVQuinnIV
Summary: Some of the Tunnel Archivists mean to charge a toll for the adventurers heading up the stairway. Martin’s on board, Jon is less sure until he sees the results.“Whatisit, Martin?” Jon sighed.“Uhm…” The blonde gulped, sizing the two creatures up. The one on the right blinked at him, it’s thick, wet tongue idly licking its lips.“I take it they want… one of us, right? What if- well, would they take me?”“You don’t have to do that-““No I ah, I know,” Martin interrupted, “You could do your whole ‘gaze upon this wretched thing’ thing, I get it. But, erm… You and I have been together basically 24/7, and it’s not like I’ve had the chance to take care of myself…”Jon’s eyes widened in realization.“Oh. Youwantto?”Martin looked at their tongues. Yes, he wanted to. He almost wished he’d given Jon permission to read his mind so he didn’t have to sound like such a pervert saying that out loud.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Gaze Upon These Monstrous Things

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting… Martin Blackwood, monster fucker :P I’m very sorry… But not quite sorry enough NOT to write it. Also ended up with a decent bit of feelings at the end there, so I was pleasantly surprised. May come back to this for more details later.
> 
> Not EXACTLY a spoiler warning for episode 192, but it won’t make a ton of sense if you read this before you listen. It takes place “during” the scene in the tunnels/staircase to the Panopticon.

It had been a while since they’d entered the Panopticon’s stairway- Martin wasn’t sure if “a while” here meant hours or days, but they’d had a few breaks. Jon blazed ahead with single-minded purpose, barely taking his eyes off their path long enough to keep an Eye on the monsters that crowded the passageway; ex-Archivists who seemed to have died and been called back to the hub of their master. Martin couldn’t stop staring at the things.  
“They look like what would happen if The Eye and The Stranger had kids.”  
“Yes,” Jon chuckled.  
“Are they even human?”  
“They… were? Once. But as you can see, they’ve… changed.”  
The creatures were human-like in shape, at least, but that was almost where the resemblance stopped. The Eye’s influence had corrupted what used to be their bodies (or corpses?), and its retinas had snaked out, around and through them. Wet musculature twisted up into shapes that seemed to be limbs- mostly two arms and two legs, but with some variation. In place of what used to be faces were singular large eyes, and grinning maws with lolling tongues. Martin judged that he barely came up to their chests, meaning they had to be 8 feet tall or so.  
The swarm hissed and turned towards them as they continued their climb, but Jon muttered something about being Heralds and the monsters turned away. They continued up the stairs until they rounded a section of the staircase to find two of the ex-Archivists blocking their path.  
Martin startled. Jon sighed impatiently.  
“Didn’t you hear me a moment ago? Shove off.”  
The creatures hissed softly, and cocked their heads to the side.  
“What, ah- what do they want?” Martin whispered over his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“Trying to figure that out,” Jon murmured. The three of them continued to glare in some sort of silent conversation that Martin wasn’t privy to.   
“They want- oh. _Oh._ ”  
Jon’s cheeks flushed and he jumped back with a glare in the monsters’ direction. Martin had seen him react that way only once before, ages ago when Tim made a wayward joke and asked if he was a Bottom. Jon hated talking about such things, and the same indignation burned in his eyes now as he raised a hand and called on his powers.  
“Ceaseless Watcher-“  
“Jon wait-“ Martin tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder, and the malicious glow died down in the Archivist’s eyes.  
“What _is_ it, Martin?” He sighed.  
“Uhm…” The blonde gulped, sizing the two creatures up. The one on the right blinked at him, it’s thick, wet tongue idly licking its lips.  
“I take it they want… one of us, right? What if- well, would they take me?”  
“You don’t have to do that-“  
“No I ah, I know,” Martin interrupted, “You could do your whole ‘gaze upon this wretched thing’ thing, I get it. But, erm… You and I have been together basically 24/7, and it’s not like I’ve had the chance to take care of myself…”  
Jon’s eyes widened in realization.  
“Oh. You _want_ to?”  
Martin looked at their tongues. Yes, he wanted to. He almost wished he’d given Jon permission to read his mind so he didn’t have to sound like such a pervert saying that out loud.  
The look on his face didn’t make it difficult to imagine what was running through his boyfriend’s mind. The Archivist massaged the bridge of his nose. He did want to get a move on, but it’s not like Martin ever asked for much and he wanted to make him happy.   
Plus, the part of him that served the Eye could sense Martin’s Fear. The creatures were offering to fuck him, sure, but they were definitely monsters, servants of the much _bigger_ monster that they were on their way to kill. As much as Martin wanted to give this a shot, he also wasn’t sure they would play fair. The man’s heartbeat was positively hammering in his chest, and Jon couldn’t deny he was getting hungry smelling all that apprehension on him. He did sort of want to see what happened… and he could protect the man if he needed to.  
“Fine,” Jon pushed past the creatures, moving to sit on the steps above them, “You three perverts have your fun.”  
He scowled at the ex-Archivists as he crossed his arms. “But if I think you’re going to hurt him at all, you’ll be vaporized faster than you can blink.”  
“Okayyy,” Martin breathed nervously as he dropped his bag on the stairs and began unbuttoning his shirt, “Let’s uhm… get started then, shall we?”  
The ex-Archivists wrapped their sinewy fingers around his clothes, helping him get undressed. In Martin’s experience, the undressing part was always the worst bit in sex. It was always rather hard to look graceful removing his underwear in normal circumstances, never mind in the middle of a dark stairway with the help of two eldritch horrors, while his grumpy boyfriend watched from a safe distance. He was glad when they were done, and he stood between the creatures waiting for their next move.  
That move came in the form of a hot tongue on his neck, and as he shivered he felt arms snake around him, pulling him against the chest of an Archivist. He raised a hand to steady himself, and found the fingers twisting around his wrist, pulling him back and up slightly.  
“Hey-” came a warning from up the stairwell.  
“It’s fine, Jon,” Martin called, and surprisingly it was. They seemed to be handling him gently, and their bodies were slick and warm, which felt amazing against his skin. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach already.  
The creature lifted him fully now and sat him on its knee. It steadied him there with one tendril, and its tongue ran up his neck further. The other Archivist joined them, and Martin felt his breath catch in his throat as its tongue laved his nipple, then moved down, tasting him. Their slick painted his body and he ground against the creature’s knee as they explored.  
He was at half-mast when a tongue met his shaft, and the man couldn’t help but moan as he was doused in the monster’s juices and sucked into its eager mouth. The ex-Archivist seemed to purr as it took him, pumping him as it ran its tongue repeatedly over his head. The one that held him shifted, and now he was pinned between them, just above where the creature’s abdomen would be. It was a relatively new experience being dwarfed against a lover, being held aloft like he weighed nothing. Most people were smaller than Martin, so he was usually the one lifting, or balancing his partner and himself. But here, he was free to squirm against the Archivists as he pleased, so he writhed under their touch, let himself get lost in the sensation as his hips thrust against the creature’s mouth.   
Speaking of writhing, he realized he was still being supported on something, though the creature had moved him off its knee. He craned his head and realized the thing’s hand was moving along him, towards his entrance. Martin grinned and angled himself to be more accessible, and the creature seemed to read his mind - actually, maybe it was doing just that - and its fingers slipped inside him.  
The fact that these creatures didn’t seem to have bones anymore only served to make them that much more flexible. Martin had been penetrated before, but this- _this_ was a new experience altogether. He really was trying to keep quiet in the tunnels, but as the Archivist’s tendrils made waves inside him, he let a deep, throaty moan escape his lips.  
“M-Martin?” Jon’s voice was unmistakably hoarse. He turned to look up at the man, and noticed the way he was sitting. Jon’s usual posture- arms crossed, upright, feet tightly locked together- was nowhere to be seen, instead he lay across the stair and propped himself up on his elbow, clearly trying to accommodate where his pants had become uncomfortable.  
“May I, ah- may I Know you, for the next few minutes?” The current Archivist, one of the most powerful beings in this awful new world, was blushing like a schoolboy as he asked. He hesitated, seeming to decide whether he wanted to offer further explanation. Then,  
“It’s just that you- you’re very… Ah, I’d like to uh, feel..?”  
“Yes,” Martin grinned, interrupting his boyfriend and saving him the agony of an awkward explanation. A slight blush crossed his own cheek.  
“Only until I come, okay?”  
“Thank you,” Jon breathed, relief sinking into his frame as he let Martin know he was entering his mind. Martin couldn’t help but think he was proud he could turn the man on like that, and he was pretty sure Jon could feel the sense of flattery and pride he was experiencing.  
The ex-Archivists had paused while the two of them spoke, but they launched into their efforts with renewed energy. The creature that was fingering him added another digit, and he trembled as he arched his body back, letting the one that held him in its mouth take him further into its throat. More tendrils spewed from behind its tongue and caressed the underside of him. It felt so good he almost couldn’t stand it, and he whined as the creatures pleasured him.   
He wasn’t going to be able to last much longer, but once again it seemed the creatures could read his mind - how many people were in here with him now? - and the one that held him shifted its weight yet again.  
He looked down and saw the creature’s body twisting, sinews split off and then re-linked until it had a convincing cock of its own. It was thick, and maybe about eight inches, and Martin could feel himself getting hot all over again as he looked at it.  
“Please-“  
He didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence as the creature fucked him. Its hot, wet breath was at his back as he thrust between the two monsters. When the ex-Archivist braced itself on him, grabbing Martin’s jaw, he forgot his subtlety and let his rumbling grunts of lust echo up and down the stairwell. There were too many sensations for him to sort out properly- the feel of being stretched, held as he was fucked deeply, teased, sucked… they all combined into a swirl of sensory overload as he reached his climax. Over his own cries, he heard Jon groan from his perch on the stairs. And, as promised, the moment Martin spilled over, he felt the Archivist withdraw from his mind immediately.  
The creatures withdrew from him as well, placing him gently back on the ground on shaking knees. They skittered off down the stairs as Martin reached for his pants.  
When he turned back, his boyfriend’s knuckles gripped the stair so hard they were practically white. Jon’s breathing was shaky, and he seemed to hunch over with the effort it took to keep control of himself.  
“Need a minute?” Martin hesitated, “Or… Would you rather have some help?”  
Jon’s pupils were dilated as he surfaced, and a few of the graying locks on his forehead were damp with sweat. He looked up at his boyfriend as if the idea hadn’t occurred to him.  
“I… Don’t know?”  
Martin knelt on the stair below him, perfectly aligning his face with his boyfriend’s lap.   
“We can find out what you want together… If you like. If I go slowly, will you tell me if I need to stop?”  
“Yes,” Jon’s chest rose and fell rapidly, and in that rare moment, that one word was all he had to say. He was hard under his slacks, and Martin noticed him twitch as he gave his consent. Gently, he unbuttoned Jon’s pants and slid them down.   
Jon bit his lip as he watched. He didn’t necessarily like looking at himself like this, but he loved the way his boyfriend seemed to enjoy his cock. This seemed different from the other times he’d tried to connect with a partner. This wasn’t a show, wasn’t something his partner was doing with expectations. This was just… good. He felt a small gasp escape from his lips as Martin took him to the hilt.  
Eyebrows raised as his boyfriend checked in with him. Jon could only gulp, and nod slowly as he felt himself twitch inside the man’s mouth.  
Then Martin started bobbing along his length, sucking and running his tongue over the tip of Jon’s head. The Archivist threw back his head, sensation colliding around him like a tidal wave.  
“M-Martin…” his fingers tangled in the man’s blonde hair, “Don’t stop.”  
He let pleasure drive his motions and his hips rose to meet his boyfriend’s mouth without thinking about it. He thrust into Martin’s throat eagerly, and the man had to relax around him, letting him move. He looked up at Jon- eyes rolled back and hair escaping its neat bun- and reveled in the way he seemed to let his cares drop for a moment, Blind to the world as his focus narrowed on his boyfriend’s tongue. Martin had never seen the man like this before. He felt that warm pride glow in his chest again.  
“I- ah- Martin I’m going to-“  
Martin reached up and caught Jon’s hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze to let him know he was ready. Sweat rolled down the Archivist’s brow as he pumped into his lover, until with a keening whine, he exploded down his throat.  
Martin ran his tongue over him a final time, causing Jon to tremble with the sensation as he cleaned him up. Then he rested his head on the man’s lap, and the two of them sat entwined in each other for a moment.  
“Well, I suppose we can take a short rest here,” Jon panted, “Catch our breath and whatnot.”  
“Sounds good, Martin laughed, “I suppose I need to get dressed still, so you’re going to have to wait for me again anyway.”  
“I do _not_ mind,” Jon grinned as he rested his arm on his face, a little embarrassed now that the moment had passed. He kept stroking Martin’s hair though.  
“What was all that about, anyway?” Martin asked after a few moments, “Neither of the uh, the ex-Archivists came - I’m not even sure they could. What did they get out of all that?”  
“They wanted to feel human again,” Jon answered, “That was the first thing I asked them. I Looked at them too, just to be sure they were telling the truth. Seems they just wanted to connect with someone again.”  
“Huh,” Martin sniffed, “Well, worked out I suppose.”  
“Mmm,” Jon chuckled, “Can’t say I understand it exactly but… yes, I’m pleased with the results.”  
Neither man moved to get up. They had eternity to enjoy this afterglow- may as well take some time to enjoy the last few moments of peace they might get a chance to experience.


End file.
